


The Clumsy Girl

by Foxie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxie89/pseuds/Foxie89
Summary: You have heard something about the Winchesters, but you have never ever imagined that you would meet them under these circumstances. And when a person from the past appears at their side, you are not sure if you still want their help.





	1. Chapter one

As you step into a crappy motel, you start to regret your decision to follow your mum and become a hunter. You smile at the guy behind the front desk and ask for a free room. He happily gives you one of the keys. Once you tiredly walk into your room and see a nice bed, you smile, but after you notice that you have no bathroom, you start to freak out. You head back to the reception.

"Is there any possibility to take a shower?" You blurt out, nearly scaring the receptionist.

"Ahh yeah, there are public showers right behind this corner." He points to a hall behind your back.  _Public showers in motels? Is this some kind of a new trend?_

"Thanks." You relieve and make your way to your room. Once you get all of your stuff, like a towel, pyjamas and cosmetics, you head to the showers. You were driving over 5 hours, so you need a good shower.

You practically run to the showers, but when you get there, your mood drops. You stare at the door marked with 'Showers'.  _There aren't male and female showers???_

You awkwardly step inside, looking around. There are 4 showers and only one of them is occupied. You quickly hide yourself behind the shower curtain. Once you turn on the water, you forget that you are not alone there. An off-key singing yanks you out of your thoughts. Even though the singing is awful, you recognize it – Highway to Hell – AC/DC. You smile, starting to hum it as well. Once you are finished, you wrap yourself in a towel and step out of the shower. Your jaw drops, when you see the singing man standing in front of the mirror. You start to regret that you haven't put on your clothes on immediately after the showering.

He turns to you with a smirk and eyes you up. He nods at you before he turns back to the mirror, drying his hair with a towel. You close your mouth and nervously walk next to him.

The guy looks gorgeous. He's wearing boxers and a black t-shirt, which shows off his muscles. His nose is dotted with freckles and his lips are full, looking very tasty. He's drying his wet dirty-blond hair and you notice his beautifully green eyes.

Your eyes meet in the mirror, but you quickly turn away. You feel the blush creeping on your cheeks, as you look for your hairbrush in your bag. After you finally find it, you straighten up, nearly bumping into the guy. You look up, getting lost in his eyes for a moment.

"See you around." He winks at you before walking out of the bathroom. You quickly brush your teeth and when you make sure, that you are alone in the bathroom, you change into your pyjamas and head out. You run again, because you don't want anyone to see you in your pyjamas, which are pink with bunnies. Because of your hurrying you collide with a guy. You almost fall on your bump, but the man grabbed your wrist. He pulls you to try to prevent your fall, but he loses balance and falls. You follow him to the ground, landing on his chest.

"Jeez, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." You stand up, trailing off, when you see the guy, whom you fell on.  _Why are here so many hot guys?_

"Don't worry, it was my mistake as well." He grins as he stands up. This guy has brown hair a bit longer than the other guy, but it really suits him. He has deep brown eyes and jeez, he's so freaking tall! You blink a few times to stop staring at him. _What is wrong with me today?_

You start picking up the things from the ground and the man happily helps you.

"Here you are." He hands you the last thing with a smile. You smile back at him before you flee into your room. This day can't be any more awkward.

You throw your stuff on your bed before you walk to the table and place down your laptop. Once you switch it on, you forget about the handsome guys and start concentrating on your hunt.

You have been tracking two demons for a while and those bitches have always gotten away before you even had a chance to do something! So at the moment you are in this town, where the weather got crazy and stuff like that. It's weird though, they have never been so obvious. You rub your chin, scrolling through the news, until your eyes start closing. You crawl into your bed with a yawn and as soon as you turn off the light, you fall asleep. 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a bit of violence in this chapter!

The next morning you are very tired, so you decide to go to the creepy gas station and buy a coffee. You put on your jeans, black tank top, red plaid flannel shirt, and a red jacket. Once you step out of the room, you shiver because of the cold air. You start quickly walking to the gas station, which is right next to the motel.

As you sip your coffee, you are happily heading back to your room. Thoughts are running through your head. You know that you have to go to the police station and ask about some weird accidents. If the demons are here, something must have already happened. Once you are in front of your door, you freeze. The door is open and you definitely locked it. You put your cup on the ground and take your gun, clutching it tightly. You poke the door with the gun barrel, which slowly opens the door with creaking.

It's just an old cleaning lady. You quickly hide your gun, before she notices it. You have no intention of causing her a heart attack.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling, I thought that you'll be gone longer. I'm not gonna bother you." She smiles and hurries up with cleaning.

"That's alright." You nod and take off your jacket. You forget about the cup outside, but you have already finished your coffee. You sit down at the table and switch the laptop on to check out the local news. You stop worrying about the old lady, so it quite startles you, when the door slams. You jump from the chair and want to grab your gun, but it's in the jacket.  _Fuck!_

The old lady is standing in front of the closed door and grinning at you.

"You know, I thought that you're smarter." She tilts her head, eyeing you.

"Yeah, my mother always told me that I'm a disappointment." You shrug, trying to get more time until you figure out how to get out of this situation.

"Hah, enough chatting darling, we've got work to do." Before you have a chance to do something, the demon leaves the old lady's body and possesses yours.

She stretches herself and walks in front of a mirror.

"Hmm, this body is much more beautiful than the last one." She says.  _Let me go, bitch!_  You try to fight her, but she's too strong. She ignores you and walks out of the room, heading to the reception. The guy behind the front desk smiles at her and blushes slightly.

"Hey, sweetie, I was just wondering if you could do me a favor." She flirtatiously smiles at him.

"Yeah, sure." He stutters.

"Could you tell me, which room have the two brothers?" She starts playing with your hair. He nods and looks into the papers.

"Room 12." He smiles.

"Thank you, darling." She winks at him before she walks away.  _Ohh I'm gonna kill her!_  You think, as she knocks on door of room number 12.

The handsome guy from showers opens the door and raises his eyebrow at her. She leans on the doorway and looks into his eyes.

"Do you want to finish the thing we started in the restroom?" She bites your lower lip, which makes the guy look at your lips.

"Are you drunk?" He questions her.

"Oh, come on." She fights her way through the door, pushing the man.

"Just because I'm honest doesn't mean that I'm drunk." She says as she walks into the room, checking it, to see if the other one is there or not. When she makes sure that she's alone with the hottie, she smirks.

Once he closes the door behind her, she turns around, grinning.

"I think you should go." He crosses his arms on his chest.

"Where's your friend?" She innocently asks him, even though she knows that they are brothers.

"He went to buy some food." He shrugs.

"Good, then it's going to be easier." She grins as she changes your eyes pitch black. Before the man has a chance to do something, he's pinned to a wall.

"Why do you keep doing the same mistakes, Dean?" She continues to strangle him.  _Okay, I should probably do something._  You start concentrating even more and try to get back control over your body. You feel her powers weakening, but it's still not enough. You scream in your mind and suddenly, Dean falls on ground.

"Get her out of me!" You shout at him before she gets the control over you again, but she's weak, so Dean easily knocks her out with one punch into your face.  _Ouch._


	3. Chapter three

A burning pain wakes her up – holy water. She's sitting on a chair and under her is painted the devil's trap. Her wrists and ankles are tied to the chair.

"Welcome back, princess." Dean says, still holding the bottle of holy water. Sam is standing next to him with a book in his hands.

"Who are you?" Sam asks her. She just laughs, tilting her head back.

"My name's Beleth." She says once she calms down.

"Well Beleth, we're going to send your ass back, where it came from." Dean forcedly smiles at her.

"Oh, but be careful, otherwise you will hurt this pretty body." She chuckles and suddenly you can feel your ribs breaking. She lets you get control over your body. You whine as you feel the broken ribs.

"Just-do-it." You hiss of pain. The boys exchange a look before they look at you.

"I'm sorry." The taller one says. The demon called him Sam, right? You smile weakly at him, encouraging him to exorcise the bitch out of your body. You would rather die than to be a host for a freaking demon.

Then she's back. Luckily, Sam had already started the exorcism, otherwise she would break your neck. She lets out an inhuman yell and then the black smoke leaves your body. As soon as she's gone, you black out.

*

Pain wakes you up. Someone is trying to bandage your chest. With your eyes closed, you try to push those hands away.

"We need more sedatives!" A strange person shouts and an injection goes into your neck. The cold liquid spreads in your veins and your muscles become floppy. You fall asleep again.

*

"Miss, wake up." Someone shakes you. You open your eyes with a groan. The light is too bright, so it takes you a while to realize where you are. A nurse is standing next to your bed and the smell of hospital is everywhere. You want to sit up, but you find yourself struggling with it. When you finally sit up, you take a glass of water and some pills from the nurse. After she leaves, you look under the blanket. Your whole chest is bandaged, but you can still move your hands.  _At least I have bigger boobs._

You look around the room and when you notice two jackets on the armchair next to your bed, you frown.  _These are not mine._

Suddenly a man enters your room, holding a cup of coffee. When he notices, that you are already awake, he smiles at you. It takes you a while, before you realize who he is.

"Hey, I'm Sam." He sits on the armchair.

"Yeah, I know." You nod, still not understanding, why he's here. A, and if he's here, there will definitely be his brother Dean.

"Why are you here, Sam?" You ask him, narrowing your eyes on him.

"Well, I thought that we should explain you, what exactly happened." He frowns.  _Oh, they don't know that I am a hunter as well?_

"Hah, I know what happened, Sam." You chuckle.

"Oh really? Then tell me." He sips from his cup, looking into your eyes.

"I'm a hunter as well, I hope I don't have to explain you, what a demon is." He chokes on his drink.

"You're a hunter?" He stands up, surprised.

"Yes. Now tell me, why are you still here? Why haven't you already left?" Then it hits you.

"Ohh....You told them that we're related?"

"Yeah, we had to. Otherwise they wouldn't take care of you." He scratches the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." You sigh as you lie back.

"Don't be. We should have exorcised the demon sooner. We shouldn't have let it break your ribs." Sam comes closer to your bed and sits on it.

"Why don't you have the anti-possession tattoo?" He asks. You raise your head from the pillow to see him properly.

"What?"

"You can make yourself a tattoo that will protect you from demons. Here, look at mine." Sam unbuttons his flannel shirt and shows you his tattoo. You have to admit that it looks quite awesome.

"I didn't know anything about that." You shake your head and look at the ceiling. This tattoo would have helped you so many times, if you had known own about it.

"Don't worry about it. Once you are out of here, we can take you to a tattoo artist." He suggests.

"Once I'm out of here, I won't be your problem anymore." You smile at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Another voice joins your conversation. You raise your head to see who it is. Your eyes meet with the greenest eyes again, making you blush a little.

"The other demon will go after you and we can't let you run around, when you aren't able to defend yourself." The man continues.

"I can take care of myself." You disagree.

"Come on Annie, you can't." The new visitor is now standing next to the bed, his arms are crossed on his chest.

"Annie is not my name." You raise your eyebrow.

"We know, we just had to make something up to tell it to the doctors. So what's your name?" Sam apologizes.

"(y/n) (y/l/n)." You whisper.

"So I guess Sammy told you his name, mine is Dean Winchester." Dean introduces himself to you.

"You're the Winchesters?" You exclaim in shock.

"Yep, you've heard about us?" Sam asks.

"Yes! My father knew yours." You smile. Your mum had told you a lot of stories about them. She had always said that they care of the monsters in the dark. She used to be a hunter, but because of you, she stopped. You have never met your father, because he was gone, hunting and saving the world...When he died, she started hunting again and trained you during her free time.

Sam wants to say something, but a doctor walks into your room.

"So, Annie Rollins, how are you feeling?" He asks as he pushes away Dean to check on you.

"I'm feeling fine." You smile at the doctor. The brothers go outside of the room, while the doctor is checking you. He tells you that you can leave after three days, but you have to stay in bed and make yourself cold compresses. Fortunately she only broke two ribs, which isn't really harmful to your health. The ribs should heal within two months, but you won't be able to wait so long! You have to hunt, help people, and kill the demon!  _What am I going to do?_


	4. Chapter four

Three days past and you sit in the impala. Even though you have only heard about the Winchesters, you have started to like them a lot. They visited you every day and made sure that you were alright. Sometimes Sam brought his laptop to your room and tried to find more information about the other demon, who fled the city, once they exorcised his friend. Dean kept bringing you various pies and made you taste every single one. Your mom had always told you that you should be careful about other hunters, but you just know that you can trust them.

The boys are driving you to the motel, where they have already moved your stuff into their room,  because they aren't going to let you sleep alone. You argued with them last night about it, but they are too stubborn, especially Dean, who acts a bit more protective.

When you arrive at the motel, you are in need of taking a long shower. The showers in hospitals are never nice, so you have been looking forward to taking a shower in these for the 3 days. Dean helps you to get out of the impala, while Sam is opening the door to your room. You can't really walk, because every step moves with your ribs, which hurts like hell.

You just grab your stuff and slowly head to the showers. You are not surprised, when Dean joins you.

"I just want to make sure that you are not gonna die in there, okay?" He smiles.

"I'm not that clumsy!" You exclaim with a smile on your lips.

"Oh yeah, sure, keep telling this to yourself." He chuckles and hides himself behind one of the shower curtains.

"If you need any help, just shout. I'm right next to you." You roll your eyes as you hobble into the shower bath.

You put on the waterproof cover and start showering. When Dean starts to sing 'Highway to Hell', you have to giggle. He sounds so off-key!

Once you are finished, you try to take off the waterproof cover, but you can't! The zip is stuck.

"Deaaan?" You yell after you put on your pants.

"Yeah?" He stops the water.

"Could you help me with something?" You ask shyly. You hear him pulling his shower curtain.

"Are you decent?" He asks before he pulls your shower curtain. He is standing there just with a towel around his hips. And the towel is freaking low! His chest and hair are still wet and he has a cute smirk on his face.

"Hey! You didn't give me a chance to answer! What if I was naked?" You raise your eyebrow.

"I wouldn't mind." He winks at you, making you blush.

"So what do we have here?" He looks at your chest.

"It's stuck. I can't take it off." You sigh, pointing at the cover. Dean starts laughing, but you don't find this situation funny at all. Once he calms down, he tells you to raise your arms, which you are not able to do.

"How did you put it on then?" He frowns.

"There's a zip on this side." You point to the zip, which you have been trying to open for 10 minutes. He tries to open it as well and after 2 minutes he manages to do so.

"Ahh, thank God." You relieve, putting it off. When Dean wants to walk away, you stop him.

"Dean, just one more thing." He turns to you with a question look.

"I need you to help me with putting on my t-shirt." You sigh. After he helps you, you and Dean get back to the room. The only thing you can think about on the way back, are Dean's strong arms supporting you. And he smells so nice as well! Ohh this is going to end badly.

Sam is researching when you enter.

"Everything alright?" He turns to you. You nod and lie into one of the beds.

"Do you need anything, (y/n)?" Sam asks you.

"No, thanks." You whisper. Once you close your eyes, you fall asleep.

**

Some quiet voices wake you up in the morning. You turn around to see what is happening. Sam is talking to a man, who wears a trench coat. You blink a few times just to make sure that it is really him. You hiss of pain as you sit up, but you need to talk to this freaking Angel. Once Cas turns to you because of your sudden movement, he frowns.

"You?" He comes closer to you.

"Yes, me. We have some unfinished business, I believe." You try to sound scary, but it's kinda hard, when you can barely breathe.

"You two know each other?" Sam raises his eyebrow as he follows Castiel closer to your bed.

"Yes," you say through gritted teeth. Because of him, you nearly died.

"I'm sorry about that thing." Castiel apologizes.

"Oh, so you are sorry? I forgive you then," you say sarcastically.

"Good." He smiles.

"Cas, I think she didn't mean it seriously.," Sam says. Cas looks at him, before he turns his sight back to you. You size up each other, but no one says anything. Sam looks confused, Castiel looks like he's thinking what he did wrong, and you are just waiting for an explanation from him.

"(y/n)? What happened between you two?" Sam asks after a while of silence. The story is quite simple. You were on a hunt near Rochester and Castiel just showed up in your room. He knew everything about the demons you had been hunting and helped you to track them down, but he "forgot" to tell you that there were five, not two. This wasn't the biggest problem though. The thing was that he went with you to the abandoned building and you thought that he will help you, but instead he disappeared when you were in the middle of a fight. You got out with a concussion and a bad case of bloodloss. If you hadn't known how to take care of yourself, you would have died.

"Oh Cas, why don't you tell him?" You falsely smile.

"There was a misunderstanding." Cas sighs.

"A misunderstanding? I nearly died, because you left me alone in a building full of demons!" You yell at him, which surprises you, because you didn't expect to sound so mad.

"You weren't there alone! I kept an eye on you the whole time."

"So why didn't you help me?"

"Because you didn't need it." He responds. Even though you see that he's being honest, you don't believe him at all.

"So I didn't need it, when two demons cut me? I still have the scar!" You roll up your t-shirt and show him a huge scar on your stomach. When they cut you with your own knife,; you thought that your guts will fall out.

"Look, I didn't know how much humans are fragile before. If I could take the whole thing back, I would." He sits on the bed. It takes you off guard that he looks so much like a human.

"That's not an excuse, Castiel." You whisper, hiding your scar behind the t-shirt. You don't notice it, but Sam looks at you worried, unsure of what he should do.

"I am sorry, (y/n). It was my mistake. Will you allow me to pay you back?"

"No way. I neither want nor need your help, Castiel." You shake your head.

"Let him help you, (y/n)," Sam says gently, locking his eyes with yours. Something in his brown eyes convinces you to accept Castiel's help.

Once Castiel places two fingers on your forehead, a sudden warm spreads in your veins. Your head stops hurting and it becomes easier to breathe.

"What have you done?" You place your hand on your forehead and widen your eyes on him.

"I just healed you." He shrugs as he stands up. You touch your ribs just to make sure that he's not lying.

"Thanks, I guess," you whisper, still not really believing what just happened.

"Cas," you blurt, stopping him - before he leaves. He looks at you with his blue eyes.

"I haven't forgiven you yet," you say sharply. He nods before he disappears. You look at Sam, who is silently standing by your bed.

"Where's Dean?" You look around, slowly standing up from the bed. Sam rushes to you, even though you don't need his help anymore. You let him support you though, because you still feel a bit weak.

"He went to buy us some food," he says as he takes a long look at you to make sure that you are really okay.

"What was Castiel even doing here?" You ask him as both of you walk towards your duffel bag.

"He just told me about a new case." Sam shrugs.

"A new case?" You look at him, wanting to know more.

"Nothing to worry about. At first we have to get rid of the bandage on your chest." He nods to your torso. You don't hesitate. You want to put it off as soon as possible.

"Whoa, don't you need a little bit of privacy?" Sam steps back with his hands raised.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna walk around here naked. I just need you to cut it or something so I can put it off easily." You turn your back to him so he has a better access to it. You hear a clicking sound, he probably opened his knife, and then the bandage loosens. You relieve and take some clean clothes from your bag.

"Thanks." You smile at him, before you disappear into the hall and make your way to the bathroom, holding the bandage to your chest.


	5. Chapter five

When you walk back to the room, you can't believe that you are really healed! While you are drying your wet hair with a towel, you enter the room. Dean is already packing out the food, which he bought and Sam is telling him something.

"Hey." You smile at him and continue the way to your duffel bag. You are so glad that you can wear your normal clothes after Castiel healed you, such as your boots and normal flannel shirt. You join the boys at the table and grab some food from the table.

"So what new case was Cas talking about?" You ask as you bite into an apple.

"Ahh, nothing to worry about, (y/n)." Sam smiles at you, avoiding your look.

"Sam, I'm totally okay now. Tell me what it was about or I'll ask him myself." You narrow your eyes on Sam.

"It was about the demons," Dean interrupts.

"So not a new case?" You frown.

"No. Cas just told us that the demon, who escaped, is building his army and he's planning to attack us," Dean says briefly. You look at them in shock.

"Why didn't you want to tell me this?" You turn to Sam.

"I wanted to discuss it with Dean at first," Sam replies softly, still not looking at you.

"Okay. I'll go to my car for something, be right back." You stand up and take your duffel bag on your way out. The boys don't question, why you are taking your bag with you. Why would they? Apparently they don't need your help. More likely they don't want it. Once you put on your red leather jacket, you turn over your shoulder to take a last look on them. They are whispering something to each other, probably about the case. You shake your head as you close the door. And you thought that there's something between you and Dean.

When you sit into your car, you exhale deeply. You start your car and hit the road. While you are driving, you try to contact Castiel.  _Castiel? Are you there? I need your help._

After 20 minutes of driving, he appears on the passenger seat. You start when you see him.

"Jeez Cas, don't do this anymore to me." You squeeze the steering wheel, trying to calm yourself down.

"Sorry, I thought you wanted to see me," he responds, sounding confused.

"Yeah, I just – Never mind. I wanted to ask you, what do you know about the demons?" You look at him shortly, before you turn back to the street.

"Well, the demon was a partner of the demon you had killed, is building an army against you."

"And where are they?" You question him.

"In Emporia, why?"

"Because I want to finish my job." you sigh.

"Where are the Winchesters?" He turns around as if they are sitting on the back seats.

"Do you know, how many of them it is already?" You ignore his question.

"5 so far." You can feel his gaze on you and how he is looking into your soul, looking for answers, but you won't look at him.

"Just 5?" You laugh.

"(y/n), you should go back. The Winchesters will help you," he tries to convince you.

"Hah, they don't want my help, Castiel." You shake your head. Suddenly Castiel places his hand on your shoulder.

"That's not true. Why do you think that?" He tilts his head.

"Reasons." You shrug.

"(y/n). Trust me. I know this."

"Trust you? Why should I trust you Castiel? You nearly got me killed, remember?" You look at him with anger, but instead of getting mad, your eyes start to fill up with tears.  _Great. Just great._

"I-I..." He tries to say something, but you cut in on him.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. Just go away," you shout at him, but Castiel doesn't move, he stays right next to you.

"Cas, please," you beg him. You just want to be alone. You don't want to look at him, because it reminds you of the horrible night.

"I said go the fu-," you yell and turn at him, but he isn't there anymore. He's gone and that's when you burst into tears, letting the emotions take control over you.

*****

When you get to Emporia, it's midnight and you are exhausted. You stagger out of your car and take your duffel bag from the back seat.

You stretch yourself, frowning at the title of the motel, you have just stopped by.  _'The Ugly Duckling', seriously? Isn't that from Tangled?_

You walk into the reception and ask for a room. When you get there, you switch on your laptop and start researching. You look for some weather changes and missing people. The demons had to get some vessels right?

You find a plenty of missing people, it's already ten, not five.  _Oh Cas..._  After three hours of researching you decide to go to bed. You don't even close your eyes, when someone bangs on the door. You jump from the bed and take your gun from the bedside table. You creep to the window and look outside. You frown once you see the person in front of your door. It could be a shapeshifter...

You load your gun with silver bullets before you crack the door open.

"What do you want?" You ask him, still hiding behind the door, but he just pushes the door open and makes his way into the room.

"What the hell, Dean?" You yell, slamming the door behind him. Once he turns around, you freeze. He looks so angry. His eyes are dark and his whole body is tense.  _Fuck._

"What were you thinking? You can't disappear like that!" He yells right back at you.

"What?" You don't understand.

"Come on, (y/n)! If Cas didn't bring me here, me and Sammy wouldn't be able to find you! You can't go alone against an army of demons, for God's sake!" He calms a bit down, but his voice sounds still strong and angry.

"You could get yourself killed," he ends his speech, looking into your eyes.

"You didn't want my help!" You get angry. He's got no right to shout at you.

"What?"

"You and Sammy were all so mysterious, not telling me a word about the demons... So I thought I could do it myself." You throw your hands in the air.

"You're wrong. We want your help. We need your help, we can't do it without you and you can't do it without us." He crosses his arms on his chest.

"What makes you so sure about it?" You narrow your eyes on him.

"Because you are clumsy as hell," he shrugs. It takes you off guard. You weren't prepared for jokes. You stare at him for a while, before both of you burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry," you whisper as you hug him, smiling.

"Don't be. I'm sorry." He strokes your back, making you shiver. You blush lightly, when you realize that you are hugging the Dean Winchester.  _Jeez, he smells so nice._

"Okay, so what now?" You ask after you pull away from him.

"Which one is yours?" He points to the double bed.

"What?"

"Which side do you sleep on?" He smiles.

"Ohh, on the left one, why?"

"Because I need to sleep somewhere." He grins.

"Wha-at?"

"Well, our last motel is too far away, I have no Impala and Castiel is gone. Sammy's gonna arrive here tomorrow," he shrugs.  _Calm down, it doesn't mean anything. You are just gonna sleep next to each other, nothing more._  You nod and crawl back under the covers. You rest on your elbows and look at Dean, who starts undressing himself.  _Okay, I should give him some privacy._

You lie back, but you turn on your side to have a view on him. Even though you shouldn't stare at him, you just can't stop yourself.

Dean puts off all of his clothes except his boxers and his black t-shirt.  _Such a shame._  Once he lies next to you, you turn off the lights.

"Good Night," you whisper, before you close your eyes.

"Good Night, (y/n)," he replies, sounding so tired.

"Dean?"

"Mhm...?" He mutters.

"You should know that I'm a cuddler," you giggle into the cover. It's not really true, but you remember a lot of guys, who hate to cuddle with their girlfriends. You squeak, when you feel his arm sneaking around your waist, pulling you into his embrace.

"Me too," he whispers into your ear. His chest is pressed to your back and his arms are around your tummy. You don't know what to do, so you just ignore the butterflies in your stomach. You drift off to sleep, listening to Dean's breathing. 


	6. Chapter six

When you wake up, you are not pressed to Dean's body anymore. You turn around to look at him. He's lying on the other side of the bed, one leg on the covers the other one under them. You smile as you get up, stretching yourself. You change your clothes with a yawn and make your way into the bathroom. It's already 10 in the morning and you can't even remember when you slept so good and long. Once you wash your face and put your hair into a bun, you sit at the table and switch on your laptop.

You check the local news for missing people and fortunately the number of them hasn't increased over the night. You look over your shoulder at Dean, who is still sleeping peacefully.  _I could get us some food._

Once you put on your jacket, you quietly walk out of the door, locking behind you. You quickly drive to the closest supermarket, which you saw on your way yesterday. You buy some normal food such as bread. You can't really afford anything more expensive. 

When you get back and enter the room, Dean is already awake.

"Hey." You greet him, waving at him with an apple. He nods at you from the couch, watching TV. You place the grocery bags in front of him.

"I bought some food. Feel free to take whatever you want." You smile at him before you continue walking to your laptop.

"I talked to Sammy while you were gone. He should be here around 2 pm." Dean tilts his head back in order to look at you.

"Great." You respond, already lost in your thoughts. You hear him saying something, but you are already researching, trying to hack into the police station. Suddenly someone taps your shoulder, making you jump.

"Jeez Dean! You've just scared the shit out of me!" You say shakily.

"Oh, sorry...So what do you want to do now?"

"Ehh, let me just try something okay? Give me 30 minutes?" You smile at him. Dean shrugs and returns to the TV. You find the local police's website and try to dig deeper than any other visitor. After a few attempts, you finally log yourself in as one of the police officer.

The things you find are not nice. There have been murders all over the city, which haven't been published for the public. You narrow your eyes on the screen as if it was its fault.

"Dean, come here." You gesture at him. He doesn't question, he just stands up from the couch and sits next to you.

"So what do we have here?" He supports his chin, looking closer at the screen.

"Okay, so look..." You point at the screen and start explaining. Apparently the missing people have disappeared after at least one of their family members was killed. Dean is listening the whole time and when you finish, he jumps from the chair.

"Grab your jacket. We're going out." He announces, putting on his own brown leather jacket.

"But, why?" You ask as you close your laptop.

"If you want to fight with demons, you will have to get yourself the anti-possession tattoo first." He smirks.

"Ehh, are you sure that I have to have one of those?"

"Yeah." He nods his head, opening the door. You sigh, putting on your red jacket and follow him outside. You argue with him at your car, because he wants to drive. But because it's your car, you convince him to sit on the front seat.

"Okaay, so do you know where a tattoo salon is?" You ask him after you start your car and drive on the road.

"Nope, just drive to the city. There should be at least one." He responds quickly, staring out of the window.

Once you find the tattoo salon, you nervously step in, hiding behind Dean. But he betrays you, pushing you in front of him. You smile weakly at the tattooist.

"So my girlfriend would like to have a same tattoo as me." Dean puts his hand on your shoulder, squeezing it gently. You relax under his touch, because you realize that when there's Dean, nothing can happen to you. After the tattooist sees Dean's tattoo, he leads you to a small room, hiding all of you behind a curtain. You start biting your lower lip as you lie on the folding bed.

"Hey, don't worry, it's gonna be okay." Dean smiles at you. You nod at him and turn to the tattooist.

"So miss, where do you want the tattoo?" The tattooist looks quite professional and you hope that it's not just the look. You have to think a while before you answer.

"On my left hip." You pull down your jeans to give him better access to your skin. You hear Dean inhaling sharply. You shoot a glance at him, but he's busy with staring at your hips. You giggle a little, making Dean look at you.

"That's a good place, honey." He nods, moving his chair closer to you. The tattooist sits on your left side and Dean on the other one. You close your eyes, when he switches on the needle.

"Don't move. You can scream, just don't move, otherwise it will be messy." He says. You nod and squeeze the chair a bit tighter. When you feel a light touch on your right hand, you shoot your eyes open. You turn your head to look at Dean, who's calmly watching the tattooist. Dean holds your hand like it is a natural thing. But you are not complaining. It's Dean after all.

Once the needle touches your skin, you squeak a little but you don't move at all. You squeeze Dean's hand more, taking him off guard. He didn't expect that you have so much strength.

After a while you get used to it, although it hurts like hell. Once it's done, you lie there totally exhausted. You slowly lift your head to look at your new tattoo and you have to admit that it looks pretty awesome.

"So sweetheart, keep this plastic on it at least for 6 hours." He sticks something on your hip, making you hiss of pain.

"Sure." You nod. Once he's done, you slowly sit up. While you are dressing up, Dean pays and then returns back to you. Dean helps you to stand up and supports you the whole way to your car.

"You can drive." You throw him your keys and blunder on the front seat.


	7. Chapter seven

You stop at lunch on your way back and when you enter your room, Sam's already there, reading a book on one of the beds.

"Hi Sam." You greet him as you put off your jacket. Dean follows your steps before he sits on the couch.

"So what's our plan for today?" You ask both of the boys, but no one seems to listen to you. Sam is fully concentrated on the book and Dean turned on the TV again. You sigh and slowly walk to your duffel bag. You grab your suit and make your way to the bathroom. After you dress yourself to look like an FBI agent, you walk back to the room, wanting to force the Winchesters to do some work.

"Let's go!" You exclaim, putting your hands on your hips and regretting it a second afterwards. You hiss of pain once you touch your new tattoo. It still hurts.

"Where?" Sam questions, sounding confused.

"Well we don't have any leads, so we should go to the police station and ask about the missing people. Or do you have any better idea?" You throw your hands into the air.

"We can ask Castiel, if he knows anything." Dean suggests, turning away from the TV.  _Yes! Finally I have got his attention._

"Do you think that he knows something?" You look at Dean, who just shrugs.

"Wait, did I miss seeing you changing your clothes?" Dean pops his eyes.

"Don't worry, I went to the bathroom." You smile at him and turn to Sam.

"What do you think about it?" You ask him. Sam thinks for a moment before he answers you.

"Well I think that we should give it a shot." He replies.

"Okay, how do you want to contact him? Does he have any mobile phone?" You continue talking. 

"Actually, yes. Let me call him." Dean stands up from the couch and dials a number. He walks around the table, until Castiel picks it up.

"Hey Cas, could you help us with the demons?" Dean asks, not wanting to waste any time. You don't hear the other side of the call, but soon enough Castiel pops into your room, making you jump.  _Oh my God. I wasn't expecting this._

Dean hangs up and puts the phone back into his pocket.

"What do you want to know?" Cas asks, looking around himself.

"Tell us what you know. Everything." Sam nods at him as he sits up on the bed. So Cas starts talking. He looks calm the whole time, even though it sounds pretty bad. The demon, who leads the army, is called Jezebeth. She has built quite a big group of demons against you. They are already 11. They have stayed in an abandoned factory, which is near this city. Sam and Dean agree with Cas that he will bring his companions to help you. But you don't trust him. You don't trust him at all. Not after the thing he had done to you. You should not trust Dean and Sam either, but from what you have heard, they are trustworthy.

After Castiel leaves, you start planning your attack. Castiel should come with 2 more angels, but he told you that he's not sure if they will really come, so you have to count just with your little group of 4. Well you actually count just with you, Dean and Sam. You doubt that Cas will show up. But he left you here one angel blade, so you have now 3 weapons, which can kill demons - a knife and 2 angel blades. You didn't ask the Winchesters where they had gotten these weapons. The main thing is that you have them. You don't care where they came from. Even if they are from hell, you don't give a damn.

This whole operation should be a piece of cake and you are actually quite looking forward to finishing this job.

...

"I'm ready!" You shout from the bathroom as you hide the last weapon. When you get out of the bathroom, the boys are gone. You sigh and make your way to the parking lot, where they are already waiting.

"What took you so long?" Dean frowns once you approach them. You shrug and sit on the backseat before he starts complaining about women. You are not in the mood for this crap. You thought that you will enjoy this hunt but you have been feeling nervous since morning which makes you even angrier. It might be because of Cas. You have told the boys what you think about him, but they trust him. So you have to trust him too...

The whole way to the abandoned factory no one speaks. Everyone is nervous or thinking about the hunt. You go through the plan in your head over and over again as if it helps. Castiel and his companions should wait for you in front of the building and then you just get in and kill everything what gets in the way. You should be with Dean, Sam is with Cas and Castiel's friends are together.

"Are you nervous?" Dean asks you when you walk to the building. You just shake your head, being afraid that your voice would betray you.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll protect you." Dean winks at you and pats your back. You smile at him but you just can't get rid of the weird feeling in your stomach like something bad is gonna happen.

But you were wrong about everything. Castiel is waiting for you with his friends. He waves at you as you approach them.

The whole operation goes without a hitch. It's kinda hard to kill all of the demons though, because the people are innocent. You don't know how you actually did it, but you get out of there without a scratch. It might have been because of Dean, who fights really well. He killed almost every demon, who just got 2 metres close to you, so you didn't almost have a chance to kill some of them.

Once you are in the fresh air, you wipe your forehead to get rid of the sweat. You know what's going to happen and you are not sure if you are able to do it. You turn back to the little group of hunters.

"So where should we bury them? Or burn them?" You ask them. Sam and Dean exchange a look.

"I think that we should burn them." Castiel responds. You look at him sternly.  _I didn't ask you._

"Yeah, he's right. Let's burn them in those woods." Dean points behind your back. You turn around to check if there any more buildings, but you are completely alone. Once you turn to them, you nod in agreement. You follow them inside, inhaling deeply.  _It will be okay._

All of you carry the bodies outside. Your hands and clothes get bloody, but you got used to it after years of hunting.

Once you fire them, you have to close your eyes. You can't watch it. Someone touches your shoulder, which makes you nearly jump out of your skin.

"I think that all of us need a drink, don't you?" Dean smiles at you, keeping his arm around your shoulders.

"Sure." You smile back at him and rest your head on his shoulder. He squeezes them lightly, trying to comfort you.

"I'll never be able to look at this." You sigh. Once you say it, you grow stiff.  _Why did I say that?_

"That's alright. It might come to you one day." He starts drawing circles with his thumb on your shoulder. Although you feel like crap, you have to smile one more time. 


	8. Chapter eight

Once all of the bodies are burned, you head to some bar. Castiel and his friends already disappeared and you don't mind at all. Dean and Sam are talking in front of you about where to go next. They mention a few times a place called "bunker", but you aren't really listening to them, thinking. Today was really horrible, even though the hunt went well. You can't stop thinking about the burning bodies and you are really looking forward to drinking some alcohol to get the images out of your mind. It reminded you of your mother, of her funeral if you can even call it that. You had her body burned and afterwards you dispersed her ashes at your favourite place, where you used to go before your mother started hunting again.

Suddenly you remember what your mother kept telling you. That you should never ever let someone get close to you. Those people will become your biggest weakness and you will become theirs, which is what got your mom killed. She had always said that it's better to be on your own. 

As you look at the brothers, you realize that you can't stay with them. It would be too dangerous for all of you, especially for you and Dean, because there is definitely something going on. On top of that you remember what Castiel had done to you. You can't trust people, it could get you killed.

You sigh as you make up your mind. Let's enjoy the last night with them, you think, as you jog next to them and join their conversation.

You find a bar quite close to the motel, which is pretty nice. All of you buy beers and head to the billiard and start playing - you and Sam against Dean.

"Oh, God. Sam, I'm sorry, but I'm terrible at this game." You wince as you almost hit the black ball.

"Okay, let me show you some tricks." Sam gets behind your back and starts adjusting your posture. When he touches your hips, you tense. You raise your head and when you meet Dean's eyes, you see something in his gaze. His jaw is clenched and he's clutching the beer a bit more than he should. 

Once Sam is finally satisfied with how you are standing, you try it one more time. You focus as you aim at a blue ball. To your surprise, it goes smoothly into one of the holes. You exclaim happily and give Sam a quick hug.

"See? It's pretty easy if you know the basics." Sam chuckles. You thank him and start enjoying the game.

Even though you stopped being so bad, Dean still wins, but at least you lost with dignity. It was really fun though and all of you agree on a rematch. You quickly go to the loo and when you come back, Sam is putting on his jacket.

"What? You aren't staying?" You ask him slightly surprised.

"Yeah, I decided to go to bed. I'm pretty tired." He yawns and looks behind your back. Dean is looking at him with a smirk.  _What happened when I was gone?_

"You can't leave me here! I won't be able to defeat him, c'mon, I need your help, Sam." Sam starts looking from you to Dean, but in the end he leaves you there alone with his older brother.  _Traitor._

"Okay, I'll need something stronger." You say as you walk to the bar and order juice with vodka. Dean laughs at your choice of drink.

"You call this stronger?" He chuckles and buys himself whiskey. You ignore him and grab a straw, which you place into your glass. He just shakes his head and leads you back to the billiard.

"So, you sure that you want to play with me?" You ask him before you start playing.

"Yeah, of course." He smiles and starts the game. Even though you try really hard, you place only one ball into the pocket after 15 minutes, when Dean has placed already five of them.

"Okay, stop for a second. I can't watch you playing like this anymore." He puts his cue on the table and goes by your side.

"I know that Sammy told you to stand like this, but I know better." He whispers to your right ear as he stands behind you. His voice sends shivers down your spine and you can already feel the blush creeping on your cheeks. _Dammit._

He places one of his hands on your hip and pulls you closer to him. He bends down a little, forcing you to bend a bit more. He adjusts your cue in your hands and guides your moves to hit another ball on the table. His body is pressed to your back and you can feel his every move.

You successfully hit a few cue balls, which makes you very happy. When Dean starts stroking your right hip, you feel the heat rising in the room. If you don't do something, you will melt in his hands.

You wriggle out of his grip and turn around, facing him. As you look directly into his deep green eyes and notice, how close he is, you realize that this maybe wasn't such a good idea. You place a finger on his chest, lightly pushing him.

"I think that it's your turn." You rebuke him. He smirks a little before he goes back to get his cue.

The game continues and you order more and more drinks. After the game, in which Dean let you win, you end up sitting at the bar, doing shots with Dean.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Winchester?" You giggle and place your hand on Dean's thigh.

"I would never do such thing." He cocks his head to the right side as he eyes you up. Your head is spinning and you know that you can't drink more, otherwise it will end up badly.

"Sure." You roll your eyes and jump down from the bar stool.

"Let's go outside, I think that I've had enough." You struggle as you put on your jacket, so Dean has to help you.

"Yeah, you're right, (y/n). You've had enough." He chuckles. You tell him to shut up and head out of the bar. You inhale deeply the fresh air, trying to clear your head, but it doesn't work. As Dean joins you outside, he slowly wraps his arm around your waist. His arm is warm and very welcoming in the chilly evening.

"How come you are alright, Dean?" You narrow your eyes on him, lightly stumbling. His grip tightens, making sure that you don't fall.

"I'm a man, I can handle a few shots." He laughs.

"Did you tell Sam to leave us alone before?" You accuse him, turning to face him. The alcohol made you braver, you are not nervous around the older Winchester anymore. Dean's green eyes sparkle, but he doesn't admit anything.

"I don't believe you!" You jump from him, giggling. You are suddenly full of energy, wanting to dance or something.

"Let's race back to the motel." You suggest, wiggling your eyebrows at Dean.

"You can't even stand! You'll fall, (y/n)." He laughs, coming closer to you.

"Yeah? Let's see!" You yell as you start running to the motel, which is only 500 meters away. You can hear Dean behind you, but you are faster. Once you reach the parking lot, you want to turn around and laugh at Dean, because he lost. But before you have the chance, someone grabs you and throws you on his shoulders. You shriek and start giggling even more.

"SSShh, (y/n), or you will wake up the whole motel." Dean rebukes you. When he places you down on your feet, you are standing next to the Impala. Dean still hasn't let go of you, holding your hips. He gently pushes you closer to the car, so you can feel the cold metal on your back.

"Dean, what are y-" You don't have a chance to finish your question, because Dean kisses you. Once you respond to his soft lips, he presses his body against yours. He puts his hands in the back pockets of your jeans, lightly squeezing your butt. You wrap your arms around his neck and tangle one of your hands into his hair. When Dean bites your lower lip, you moan softly. You can already feel his arousal and you feel like you are gonna explode, if he doesn't do something soon.

In one quick move Dean unlocks his car and opens the back door. Before you can protest, he throws you into the backseat. He climbs on top of you after he closes the door behind you.

He kisses you again, making you forget all the possibilities of how people could catch you in the parking lot. Dean pulls up your t-shirt and kisses your bellybutton. He continues planting kisses on your tummy until he reaches your bra.

He starts kissing you again, more passionately, hungrily. Meanwhile he undoes your bra with one hand and takes it off you with your jacket and t-shirt. You moan again, when he cups your breast. You start getting impatient, so you give his belt a tug. He chuckles into your kiss and helps you to unbuckle his belt. He quickly undoes your jeans, pulling them down. Before you know it, both of you are naked. You wonder, if it's Impala's first time, but you highly doubt it.

...

You and Dean sit on the bonnet afterwards, watching the stars. He holds you in his arms and you start to feel horrible, knowing that you will leave them,  _him_. When you get very tired, Dean takes you in his arms and carries you into his bed, where he lies next to you. Sam is already sleeping and as you snuggle into Dean's chest, you wish you could just stay a bit longer.

......................

You sleep just long enough to get the alcohol out of your system. When you wake up, Sam's bed is empty. You glance at the alarm clock on the night table, which shows 6 o'clock. He must've gone jogging. You quickly get up, regretting it almost immediately. Little dwarfs start pounding with their hammers in your head. You wince quietly as you put on your clothes.

You look at Dean, who is turned with his back to you, still sleeping. You sigh as you take your duffel bag. Before you get out of there, you write "Sorry, had to go." on a small piece of paper and place it on the table. You walk out of the room and quickly start up your car, so you don't have to face Sam. You hit the road and just drive, until you reach a place, where you haven't been for a long time.

You smile as you see the sign with the name of the city – Knoxville. You drive past your former home, but you don't want to stop there. Instead you drive out of the city and closer to the Lake Red Rock. Once you find your spot, you park your car and get out, gasping for the fresh air. Your eyes start filling with tears, when you see the bench, which looks the same even after 6 years. Last time you were here, you spread your mother's ashes into the lake. You sit on the bench and close your eyes, picturing your mother sitting next to you.

"I wish you were here." You whisper into the cold air. When you open your eyes, your heartbeat has calmed.

You sit there for a few minutes and just as you are preparing yourself to leave, you hear the familiar  _whoosh_. You sigh, not wanting to face the person, who has appeared next to you.

"What do you want, Castiel?" You ask him.

"Just checking on you." He answers. Cas places his hand on your shoulder, but you shake it off.

"Why did you leave them?" He questions you, looking deeply into your soul again.

"I can't be around people, who I care about. I'm better on my own and so are they." You reply.  _At least they don't have to risk their own lives to protect me_ , you think.

"How did you even find me?" You look at him from the corner of your eye. Castiel is looking in front of him, staring at the lake.

"I just listened." He shrugs before he stands up. You raise your head and finally look into his blue eyes, which are full of worry.

"You should go back to them, they can protect you." He whispers. You jump from the bench as anger fills your veins.

"I don't need anyone to protect me. Not even you, checking on me. Just leave me alone." You say through gritted teeth and start making your way back to your car.

"I owe you, (y/n), you know that, because of last time." Castiel says.

"You don't owe me anything. I don't want you to owe me anything." You answer angrily and open the front door. When he doesn't answer, you turn around and notice he's already gone. You roll your eyes as you sit in the car.  _Typical._


	9. Chapter nine

You sigh as you stretch yourself. Your back starts to hurt from sitting in the same position for around three hours. You found yourself a case in a small town, which is called Crawford. A body of a young man was found in an alley and you called the coroner in order to set up a meeting tomorrow. The article said that he died from an animal attack, but you know better. It might have been a werewolf, but you have to check if he has a missing heart. Sheriff Wilson has given you a file of the victim, so you have been googling his relatives. Just in case you will pay them a visit tomorrow.

It's already 10 pm, so you close your laptop and head to the shower. You wash your hair and as you close your eyes, you start thinking about  _him_ again. You sigh again before you get out of the shower.

Once you see your face in the mirror, you frown.

"I'm a mess." You whisper quietly to yourself. You have dark circles under your eyes, making you look very tired. You haven't had a good sleep in a long time, because you kept yourself busy with cases. You have solved more cases in six months than you had in the past year. You wanted to keep your mind busy and get rid of the thoughts of  _him_ , but it didn't help. You have wanted to call them many times, but you have always stopped yourself. It would end up badly.

You jump into your bed and as you cover yourself with a blanket, you wish yourself a goodnight.

...

"Hi, are you Doctor Smith?" You ask the man sitting at a desk. He is wearing a white smock, so it's pretty obvious that it's him.

"And you are?" He raises his eyebrows at you.

"I'm Agent Davis, I called you yesterday." You clear your throat. He takes a long look at you, like he doesn't believe that you are an FBI agent.

"Okay, follow me." He stands up and leads you to the morgue. When he opens a freezer and takes the body out, you have to hold your breath. This man's throat is so damaged that you can almost see his spine.

"Can I have a minute alone with the body, please?" You ask him. He nods before he leaves you there. In moments like these you wish you had a hunting partner, who would take a closer look on the body instead of you. You step closer to the body, examining it.

The heart is in place, only the victim's throat is shred to pieces. You bend over and look at the wound. It doesn't look like it was made by a vampire, they don't usually leave such a huge wound on a body, but what else could it be?

You start searching through the torn skin for fang marks and once you find them, you victoriously smile. There are definitely vampires in this city, or at least one.

You thank the coroner on your way out and head directly to the motel. You have to find his/their nest and the best time to do this is in daylight, because they are sleeping.

At the motel you quickly change into your hunting clothes. Even though you would love to head out and start chopping vampire's heads off, you need to do a bit of research. You turn on your laptop and start looking for abandoned and run-down buildings, where vampires usually nest. You find one closed factory and a few uncontrolled farms.

You quickly get into your car and start exploring the buildings.

....

You look into your empty glass. You don't understand how come that you haven't found the vampires yet. You have never had a problem with that before. You have explored every weird building in this freaking town, but there haven't been any signs of vampires.

"What's troubling you, darling?" A very handsome bartender asks you, when he grabs your glass and refills it with a clear liquid, which is definitely not water.

"Nothing, just thinking." You shrug and take a draught of your drink. You make a grimace, when the alcohol starts burning down your throat. Another man joins you at the bar and orders the same drink as you – pure vodka. You quickly peek at him and you have to admit that he's really hot. He has black hair and deep green eyes, which make you think about  _him_  again. You glance from him to the bartender, someone could even think that they are related, but that's probably just your imagination. When you catch the new visitor looking at you, you turn to him.

"Hey." He greets you and lifts his glass. You greet him with the same words and start a conversation. You try to inconspicuously get some information out of him, if he hasn't seen anything weird or something like that. You cover it up with small talk and after an hour you leave the bar, excusing yourself for being tired. As you walk back to the motel, you have a strange feeling. Something makes hair on the back of your neck to stand on end. You glance around yourself a few times, but you don't see anyone.  _I am just being paranoid..._

Suddenly you hear someone scream. You stop dead in your tracks, grabbing your gun, which was the whole time behind your jeans and hid under your jacket. You raise your gun as you follow the sounds. You run into a park and listen to the noises, but no one is screaming anymore. Maybe you are too late. You creep among the bushes and then you see the scene.

A woman is standing over a man, who doesn't move. You can already smell the blood, which is flowing from his throat. You jump from the bushes, aiming at the woman. When she looks at you, you nearly scream. Her eyes are green with huge pupils like a lizard's one.  _What the fuck is that?_

"Hi, hon. You want to be my next meal?" She grins and starts running to you. You don't hesitate and shoot her directly in her heart.

"You bitch! She has silver bullets!" She shouts before she falls to the ground, panting. She breathes a few times before her body falls apart.  _The fuck?_

Before you have the chance to realize that she was talking to someone, another person knocks you to the ground. Your gun flies out of your hands and you grunt as you hit the grass. You take a swing at the person, who is sitting on your stomach and kick your legs.

"You fucking bastard." You spit at him, once you realize, who he is. The man, who sat next to you in the bar, just smirks and his eyes get even bigger, greener. You try to lift him from you, but he is much stronger than you and when he punches you, you can feel each knuckle. You scream in agony and fight even harder, but there's no point. It's like he is made out of steel, not even feeling your punches. He hits you again and again, until you lose consciousness.

....

You wake up, immediately wincing cause of your wounds. Your hands are tied behind your back and you are sitting on a chair. Your ankles are free though. When you open your eyes, your vision is a bit blurry, so you have to blink a few times to see properly. As you look around yourself, you notice more bodies on the ground, dead. You look at the grey walls stained with water and when you notice the stairs, you are sure that you are in some kind of a basement.

You listen for a while for some noises, checking if someone's home. You take out of your back pocket your little knife and start cutting the ropes. You are almost finished, when you hear the door open. You stop cutting the ropes and close your eyes, pretending that you are still asleep.

"I know that you're awake, hon." A familiar voice says. You don't answer and just try to wriggle out of the rest of the ropes. When you feel that your hands are free, you jump from your seat. Before the man has a chance to protect himself, you hit with him the chair. He grunts and stumbles back. You quickly run up the stairs and lock the door behind you. You relieve and start looking for your gun in the house. It must be somewhere.

"Look who woke up." Another voice says behind your back.  _Fuck._

You turn around to see the bartender. They must be brothers.

"You hunters, you just can't leave us alone, can you. You already killed our little sister. I know she should have been more careful, but she was always so hungry. She just couldn't help herself. You know, if you didn't question Jack in the bar so weirdly, we wouldn't have probably noticed you. You must be more careful." He smirks as he aims your gun at you. You raise your hands, knowing, that your only chance is to run.

"I'm sorry for your little sister, if I knew that she's your sibling, I wouldn't shoot her." You say sarcastically, wanting to buy yourself more time.

"You shouldn't be making jokes right now, hon." He smiles as he steps closer. Unexpectedly you hear a loud bang. Probably his brother is trying to get out of the basement.  _Now or never!_

You jump behind a wall before he has a chance to fire the gun and make a run for it. You are just reaching the main door, when someone hits your head with some kind of object.  _Not again._

.....

The brothers tie you more carefully this time, tying also your ankles to the chair. When you wake up, no one is there and you don't know how long you have been out. No one comes down this time, you just hear noises upstairs as the brothers talk to each other. You sigh when you realize that your knife is gone. You wriggle your hands to see if you could slip your hands out, but the ropes are so tight that you can feel them cutting into your skin.  _Well...I am fucked._

A few hours pass before the house gets quiet, so it must be already night. You try to get out of the ropes, but it seems to be impossible. After a while you fall asleep, tiredness taking control over your body.

....

The whole next day, no one comes down till the evening. 

"Good evening, princess. How are you enjoying your new hotel?" Jack says as he sits opposite to you on a chair. You don't answer him.

"You know, Jonathan thinks that I should leave you alone. We're saving you for worse times. But I think that I should allow myself to have some fun with you." His lips spread into a wide smile. You can see the slimy gleam in his green eyes. When he stands up and makes his way to you, you know that this will end up badly. He bends down, his face only inches from yours.

"But he's not here now." Jack whispers in your ear, before his right hand touches your cheek. You try to turn your head away, but he grabs your chin and turns your head towards him. When he presses his disgusting lips on yours, you feel like you will throw up. You don't hesitate and bite him into his mouth, hard, as much as you can. You can feel the blood in your mouth so you spit it out.

"You bitch!" He yells and slaps you, making you wince.

"And I thought that we could have some fun. Well, how do you like this?" His voice is full of anger and Jack's eyes turn to their snake-like form. You let out a shriek, as he bends to your neck and bites into your flesh.

You can feel how blood leaves your bloody, weird coldness spreading through your veins. You can't feel your legs nor arms and a loud ringing noise is heard in your ears. You want to scream, but you are not  even able to open your mouth. You can't move at all or hear anything because of a constant ringing. The only thing you can feel are Jack's teeth in your neck.

Suddenly Jack backs away from you and raises his hands.  _What is happening?_  You try to look around you, but you are only able to see Jack, who is saying something, but you don't hear a word. And then Jack is hit in his head and falls on the ground, dead. His whole body crumbles apart.


	10. Chapter ten

Sam's face appears in front of your eyes.  _What is he doing here?_   You can see his mouth moving, which is no use to you. You still hear the ringing sound, which drowns out his voice. Sam touches your face, still talking, but you can't feel his touch. You can't hear him. You can't move. The only thing, which you can do is to blink.

Sam disappears from your sight, which makes you panic inside your head.  _Where has he gone? Has he left me here alone?_

His head appears in front of you again. He says something before he takes you into his arms. It feels like you are not in your own body anymore. You can see that he carries you, but that's it.

He runs up the stairs with you. Both of you appear in the living room, where you see Dean standing. He is looking out of the main door, probably being a lookout. When Dean sees you, he frowns and says something. You are getting annoyed of this, wanting to be able to hear them!

Sam sits with you in the backseat of Impala. As the car starts moving, you realize that you haven't seen Jonathan's dead body in the house.  _What if he's still in the bar?_ You wish you could warn boys, but you can't move or even open your mouth.

They drive you to a different motel than where you are staying. Sam grabs you in his arms again and carries you into their room. He places you on one of the bed and carefully puts your head on a pillow. You want to scream at him to put you in a sitting position, because right now you can see only the ceiling.  _Great, just great._

After a while you notice that the ringing in your ears changed into light buzzing. You start hearing muffled voices, probably Dean's and Sam's. You try to move your body, but you can't. Not yet.

Suddenly someone grabs you and makes you sit. Your back rests against the motel wall and you can finally see the whole room. Sam is sitting in front of you on the bed. He is holding bandages and alcohol.  _Oh no._

Before Sam starts pouring alcohol into your wound, you hear a loud popping sound in both of your ears and just like that every kind of sound is back.

"Just do it Sam, before she starts feeling anything." Dean gestures in your direction. He stands at the kitchen units and his arms are crossed on his chest. His beautiful face is wrinkled by a huge frown.

"(y/n), I'm gonna clean your wound." Sam says to you as he leans closer and pours it onto your wound. You want to tell him that you can already hear him, but you don't know how.

You don't feel anything, when Sam pours the liquor on your neck. Not a single thing, which is good at least for now, right?

"Now I'm gonna stitch it up." Sam continues his monologue and starts working with a needle, slowly connecting your teared up skin together.

After it's done Sam looks into your eyes again.

"It's weird, Dean. The aftereffects of the venom should have been already gone." He says to his brother.

"We don't know how long has the son of a bitch drunk her blood." Dean answers, still standing as far as possible from you. Dean's gaze looks different from the last time you saw him. His green eyes seem cold. You feel a sudden shiver down your spine, which might mean that you start getting back sensation in your muscles.

"At least she killed his partner." Sam sighs as he gets up.

"Okay, one last try, (y/n)." Sam turns back to you and looks deeply into your eyes.

"Can you hear us? If you can, blink two times." He demands. You focus and blink two times, earning a wide smile from Sam.

"Finally!" He throws his hands into the air.

"Okay, so you were bitten by a Vetala. Their venom causes people to hear ringing and their muscles to stiffen. You should be alright in a couple of hours." He pats your leg.

"You should try to get some sleep." Dean says from the other end of the room. His voice sounds strange, but at least he's talking to you.

"We're gonna head to bar. Get some sleep." Sam gives you a reassuring smile. You want to scream at them in order to warn them, but the only sound you are able to make is a quiet grumble. Dean's gaze wanders over your face before he disappears with Sam into the night.  _Shit, shit, shit!_

You rather close your eyes.  _He won't find me here. Maybe he doesn't even know that his brother is dead._  You try to calm yourself down with positive thoughts, which starts working after a while and before you know it, you fall asleep.

...

A burning pain in your neck wakes you up. You hiss in pain. The alarm clock shows that it's midnight, which means that you have slept for an hour. Drops of sweat have formed on your forehead, so you wipe them away. The movement hurts though.

 _Oh my God, it's gone!_   Your eyes widen at the realization. You quickly look around to locate your mobile phone, which is placed on a table near the kitchen units.

You grunt as you slowly stand up. Your legs are weak and wobbly, but you manage to place your feet in front of each other. Step by step.

You are almost there, when you hear a loud bang. The door shakes. You freeze as you glance at the door.  _Oh no...this can't be happening right?_

With another bang the door falls on the ground, revealing Jonathan standing in the doorframe, panting.

"There you are. I've been looking for you," he says as he steps inside.

"Don't you dare to touch me." You want to sound strong, but your voice betrays you. You stutter in fear.

"Are you afraid of me, darling?" He tilts his head. When his eyes turn into green and his smile shows off the huge fangs, you know that you are fucked. You gather all your strength and jump to the table, grabbing the mobile phone. Even though you fall, you manage to dial Sam's number, before Jonathan gets to you. It rings two times, until Jonathan hangs up.

"You tried." He chuckles as he crouches down. You swallow hard, not wanting to relive the moment when someone sucks blood out of you. He grabs your ankles and pulls you closer to him.

Right now, you feel useless. You can't defend yourself, you can't let the brothers know and you are too weak.

You try to hit him, one last time, but he blocks your punch easily.

"Oh, please. There's no point." He shakes his head. Jonathan sits on your stomach and holds your wrists with one hand. You try to wriggle out of his grip, but he is much stronger than you. A five-year-old would be stronger than you at the moment. The only thing you can do is to stare into his lizardy green disgusting eyes.

When he bends down, you close your eyes and brace yourself. He licks your neck and smells your skin, enjoying the moment.

Before he has the chance to bite into your skin, you hear a familiar voice.

"Stand up, you son of a bitch." Dean says. Jonathan freezes in his actions and slowly stands up. You curl up in a ball, trying to calm yourself down. Your heart's still beating super fast, even though the boys are here.

"Such a shame, I wanted to at least taste her." He laughs at Dean. Jonathan makes his last attempt to attack Dean and jumps towards him. Dean doesn't hesitate and shoots him directly in his head.

Only after you hear how the body slams on the floor, you calm your heart.  _I am fine, everything is fine._

Sam rushes to you and touches your shoulders.

"We're so sorry, (y/n). We shouldn't have left. None of this would have happened if we were more careful," Sam starts apologizing.

"It's alright, you didn't know, Sam." Your voice trembles, but you are able to sit up.

"He was the last one, right? No more surprises?" Dean asks as he kicks the dead body.

"Yes," you whisper and stand up. The whole world spins and Sam has to catch you by your elbows, otherwise you would fall.

"I just need to take a shower," you say and trek towards the bathroom. Neither of the brothers say anything, so you lock yourself in the bathroom. Once you are alone, you break down.

This was too much. Normally you can handle these kind of things, but those bloodsuckers took too much from you. On top of that Dean looks at you like he hates you, which makes you feel even worse.

Once you calm yourself down and wipe tears from your cheeks, you step into the shower. You let the hot water massage your sore muscles, hoping that the water will wash off their touches.

When you feel cleaned you step out of the shower and quickly put on your old clothes. You look in the mirror to see how bad it is. There are many bruises decorating your face. The biggest one is on the right side of your jaw. Thanks to the mirror, you are finally able to see the wound on your neck. Sam stitched it up quite nicely, but there will definitely be a scar reminding you of this hunt every single time you look at yourself in the mirror.

When you step back into the room, Sam is sitting at the table, scrolling through news on their laptop. Dean on the other hand watches TV from the sofa. You look around the room to see if they brought your duffel bag, but they probably have no idea where you are staying. You glance at the alarm clock which shows that it's one a.m.

You are not sure if it's okay that you stay with the brothers this night, but Sam tells you like three times that he wouldn't let you go back to your motel at this time and in your state. He forces you to wear one of his t-shirts so you don't have to sleep in your bloody clothes. Because of Sam's height, you could wear his t-shirt as a dress, but anything is better than your dirty clothes. Afterwards he convinces you to sleep in his bed even though you have said that you are okay to sleep on the couch. Dean hasn't said anything during your conversation with Sam, focusing on the TV and not even sending single glance towards you.

When you lie down and cover yourself with a blanket, both of the boys take quick showers and go to bed as well. You mumble a quiet Good night to them, but only Sam answers.

.....

You wake up in horror, but you manage to hold back a shriek, which was going to leave your lips. Your body is drenched in sweat and your head hurts like hell. Dean and Sam are still asleep, but the sunshine is already peeking through the curtains. You get up and put on your jeans.

You grab your mobile phone from the table and make your way outside. You don't want to wake the Winchesters up, because it's only six a.m., so you sit in the field which surrounds the motel.  _Where the hell are we?_

Thoughts are running through your mind. You don't know what to do with Dean. Even though you will never admit it to yourself, you've missed him. He would probably kill you if you wanted to stay for a bit longer though.

You don't know how much time has passed, but when you get back to the room, the boys are already awake. Sam sits on his bed and packs his stuff into a bag. Dean turns around to you, when you enter.

"Oh, wow, you're still here?" Dean scoffs and throws you a death glare. You sigh and quickly look for his younger brother, who could be your saviour. Sam gives you an apologetic look.

"Where are you headed next?" Sam asks you with a smile.

"Not sure." You shrug, not knowing where the cases will lead you to.

"You can stay with us for a while, if you want.," Sam suggests while he's packing his stuff. Before you answer, Dean starts laughing.

"Seriously? She's probably wishing she died in that house, so she didn't have to be here with us." His voice sounds so bitterly and coldly that it sends shivers down your spine.

"What's your problem, Dean?" You narrow your eyes on him. He turns to you and knits his eyebrows. He puts a finger on his chin, pretending that he's thinking.

"Mine? Nothing. I'm just surprised that you're still here, cause you left pretty quickly last time," he says sarcastically.

"I had some reasons," you say. He looks into your eyes and you take a step back when you see the anger in his eyes.

"Sure you did." He responds, his voice totally dead. Then he disappears in the bathroom.

Sam touches your shoulder and squeezes it gently.

"Sorry for that." He whispers.

"Don't be. He's got a right to be mad. I was....I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye. But if I hadn't done that, I'm not sure that I would be able to leave at all." You exhale loudly as you plop down on the sofa.

"Are you hungry?" Sam says as he grabs his wallet and mobile, not wanting to upset you even more. But he knows that you are not telling him something.

"Yeah." Your reply is followed by your stomach's rumbling.

"Dean! You want to join us for breakfast?" Sam shouts at the bathroom door. Dean doesn't answer, so Sam just shrugs and leads you outside. He takes his brother's keys to the Impala and you don't question it. Hopefully Dean won't murder him.

He drives you to the nearest diner, where both of you order pancakes. You are surprised to see Sam eating something not really healthy, but everyone needs a little treat sometimes, you guess.

After your breakfast, Sam drives you back to your motel. You had pretty good time with him, but you still feel miserable because of Dean.

"It'll get better.," Sam says as you get out of the car.

"I hope so." You sigh as you bend down to be able to look at him.

"Call me if you ever needed anything, Sam. I owe you," you tell him before you shut the door and make your way back to your room.


	11. Chapter eleven

Few weeks pass and you find yourself in a motel near Kansas City. You wish you had some case but you can't find anything for a while now and it annoys you. You switch on TV, wanting to kill some time, but your phone starts ringing.

"Yeah?" You say as you answer the call.

"Hey, (y/n). How are you?" Sam says on the other side.

"I'm fine, you?" You smile into the phone. You're glad he called.

"Okay, I was wondering if you could help us with a case?" Sam asks, chuckling lightly.

"Oh, well I'm free right now, so why not. What's the case about?" You sit up, suddenly feeling a lot better.

"We found a huge werewolf nest and we can't do this one alone." He replies.

"Damn, that sounds really good. Where are you?" You grin. You haven't killed anything in a while, this will be fun.

Sam gives you the address and you are happy to hear that it's only a few hours away. You promise you will get there no later than tomorrow. You start whistling as you pack your things.

...

When you arrive at the motel, you notice Dean's car in the parking lot, which still looks amazing. You sigh as you remember your last conversation with Dean. Fortunately there's Sam, who seems to always have your back.

You hesitantly knock on the door, bracing yourself for what's about to come. Imagine your surprise, when a complete stranger opens the door.

"Oh...hey, I'm sorry I guess I got the room number wrong." You stutter.

"No problem." The man nods, but when he notices your gun behind your waistband, he raises his eyebrow.

"Aren't you (y/n)?" He questions as he leans on the doorframe. His muscles flex and you catch yourself staring at them. He's quite handsome. He has deep blue eyes and blonde hair, which seems to be soft.

"Yeah....you are?" You nod, still a bit confused.

"Stan, I'm a friend of the Winchesters. Sam told me that you're coming. I was nearby so I offered help." He shrugs as if it was a no big deal to go on a killing spree with the Winchesters. You realize that the brothers probably have many contacts around the states. How many hunters have they called before they had to call you? Were you their last choice?

You shake your head, not wanting to kill the mood with your paranoid thoughts.

"So could you lead me to the right room?" You smile at him.

"That won't be hard, they are right next to me." He chuckles as he points to the door right next to his room. You redden a bit, but quickly walk past him so you don't make any further embarrassment.

As you knock on the second door, you still feel Stan's gaze on your profile. There's no answer, so you bang more loudly, frowning. Afterwards you hear a loud thump and groaning.

"Who the fuck are you that you dare to wake me up?!!" Man shouts in to your face as soon as he opens the door. You are so in shock that you only stutter an apology. The man yells at you a few more insults before he slams the door shut. You stare a few more seconds on the closed door, processing what's just happened.

"You asshole!" You scream at Stan, who starts laughing once you realize what he's done.

"I'm sorry, man. You shouldn't trust a stranger though." He keeps laughing and his laugh is kind of infectious. Soon enough you hear yourself laughing as well.

After you two calm yourself down, Stan leads you to the Winchesters. You make him knock on the door just to make sure that it's not another prank.

As Dean opens the door, your mood immediately drops. There's his mean look again, staring right into your face.

"Man, chill," Stan laughs and lightly pushes you inside the room. You stumble and grasp the door frame for support. You grit your teeth when you straighten yourself. You throw a murderous look at Stan, which makes him laugh. Dean steps back to make space for you and mumbles something which sounds like "Hey". The hunter follows you into the room.

When you see Sam, you lighten up. You can always rely on Sam. He jumps from the chair and hugs you tightly.

"Good to see you." He smiles when he pulls away from you. You greet him with the same words and return him a wide smile.

You talk a bit to Sam about the past weeks, asking what they've done, which he wants to know about you as well. Stan joins in the conversation sometimes, throwing jokes which makes you giggle. Dean just sits on his bed and polishes his gun with a frown.

"So get this," Sam says after you exhaust all conversation topics and starts explaining the case. You try to listen carefully and bend down to have a better look on Sam's notebook screen. You knit your eyebrows as you study the video that Sam is showing you. Suddenly someone places his hand on your little back, making you freeze.  _What the hell?_

You quickly glance behind your shoulder to see Stan standing behind you, looking at you with a grin. You roll your eyes and ignore his touches as you try to look at the notebook's screen again. You catch Dean's eyes and when you do, you raise your eyebrow at him, because he's looking at you very weirdly. He inhales sharply like he wants to say something but then he changes his mind and just shakes his head.

When Sam's done with explaining and telling everything they know, you all agree on setting off tomorrow evening. Stan invites you to a bar, because you have a free night, but you kindly turn down his offer. You are too tired and not in the mood anyway.

You say goodnights to the men and go to the reception to book a room. You really look forward to sleeping in a warm bed. But your hopes are destroyed as soon as you say your wish out loud.

"Sorry, miss, but there's not a single room free," the woman behind the desk says apologetically.

"Are you sure?" You plead and try to look into the visitors' book.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she replies as she shakes her head.  _Damn._

With a sigh you return to your car. You will have to sleep in your car tonight and not even being able to take a warm shower! You climb into the backseat with an old quilt you found in the trunk. Once you get your body in a comfortable position, you close your eyes. You are almost asleep when a knock on your window yanks you out of your dreams.

You definitely wouldn't expect  _him_ to stand outside staring at you with a question look.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asks once you open the door of your car.

"Sleeping?" You reply, not sure what's happening.

"In here? Get your ass into our room before I'll drag you there myself," he demands and there's a very visible threat in his green orbs, so you don't protest.

You quickly grab your stuff afraid of what Dean might do to you. He's watching you as you gather your bag like there's a risk you would run away. You throw only some necessities into one of your bags like toothbrush, towel, and pyjamas, and follow Dean inside their room.

You take a quick shower, thanking Dean and Sam in your mind. When you get out of the bathroom in your pyjamas, prepared to sleep on the couch, you freeze. Dean's already sleeping on the couch, snoring quietly. You glance at his empty bed and frown.  _Why is he suddenly so nice to me?_

....

You gasp, not being able to breathe for a few seconds. Your heart beats super fast and it even feels like it will jump out of your chest any second. You jump out of the bed, rushing to the bathroom, where you wash your face with cold water. As you stare in the mirror, looking into your own eyes, your heartbeat starts slowing down.

As you bend down to the sink and try to drink some cold water straight from the tap, quiet footsteps are heard from the room. You quickly turn the water off and pray that the person will just go back to bed. The door of the bathroom starts slowly opening, which makes you mutter some curses under your breath.

Dean peeks inside and when he sees your state, he frowns. You sigh, because you don't want to deal with this right now. You sit on the bathroom floor and try to ignore the fact that you've had another nightmare.

"You OK?" He whispers softly.

"Yeah," you reply and close your eyes, wishing he went away. Instead Dean joins you on the floor with a thump.

"You wanna tell me what this is about?" He continues to annoy you.

"No," you answer sharply.

"Look, (y/n). I'm just trying to be nice here. Sammy's been telling me that I should give you a second chance and he's been repeating it so many times that I promised him that I'll try just to shut him up." Dean sighs. This surprises you so much that you open your eyes quickly and turn to face him. Dean runs a hand over his face.

"And it looks like that I can't get rid of you no matter how hard I try, because you keep appearing in my life," he adds as he looks at you, expecting some reaction to his words.

"I'm sorry how I left before," you mumble as you turn your gaze to the wall opposite to you. You can see from the corner of your eye that Dean just nods.

"So are we good?" You ask when silence spreads among the two of you.

"Only if you tell me why you're here looking like crap."

"I've just had a nightmare, it's no big deal. It doesn't happen that often, so there's no need to worry." You roll your eyes, still looking at the wall.

"Okay. Let's go back to bed and if it happens again, wake me up," he demands, getting up. He waits until you are back in your bed before he lies on the couch.

As you listen to the Winchesters breathing, you convince yourself that nobody can hurt you when they are here with you, and slowly drift off to sleep.


	12. Chapter twelve

The tires squeal on the road as you park the car right in front of the main door to the motel. You tried to convince Sam to take him to the hospital, but the younger brother is freaking stubborn.

"Go ahead and open the door for me." Sam grunts as he lifts the body from the backseat. You rush to the right room this time and open the door wide open so Sam could get easily inside.

Sam places his brother on one of the beds and tears his t-shirt in order to have a better look on his bleeding gash. The hunt went so horribly wrong that you can't even remember the exact moment when everything screwed up.

"Where's the fucking Angel, when we need him? He pokes his nose in every single thing, but when there's an emergency he doesn't bother to answer," you fume as you pace around the bed, where Dean lies unconscious.

"Stop, (y/n). Just bring me the Whiskey, which is in the cupboard." Sam points to the kitchen, sounding very serious. His tone makes you move faster. If Dean dies, you will kill him again with your own hands.

As you place it in his hands, you have a view on his brother's chest. There's a long and deep wound meandering across his whole chest. There were too many werewolves, much more than all of you have anticipated. You are surprised that none of you died tonight and that you only have a huge scratch across your thigh. Stan stayed at the farm and while you and Sam are taking care of Dean, he's burning all the bodies and making sure that no one survived.

"Sam, are you sure that....that he'll make it?" You break down.

"Yeah, don't worry...." Sam nods as he grabs a needle and starts stitching up Dean's chest.

"He better does...otherwise...otherwise I'm gonna kill him myself, you hear me, Dean? I'm gonna kill you if you die on me." You bend down, nearly shouting right to his face.

"Jeez, (y/n), calm down. Shut up and get out of my way." Sam pushes you away from his brother.

You plop down on the other bed and place your face in your hands, inhaling deeply.  _Cas, bring your ass down here, we need you._

But there's no answer. You shut your eyes, trying to send thoughts to Castiel, but the Angel ignores your calls. So you get up, being fed up of spending time in this room. Before you snatch the Whiskey from Sam, you make sure that he won't need it again. As you take it from the night table, you creep out into the night.

You sit on the hood of your car and start sipping the alcohol, which burns in your throat. You close your eyes and try to delete the images of Dean's body covered in blood from your mind. You take another swing of the burning liquid, because it seems that the image is stuck in your head.

After a while Sam joins you. He quietly sits next to you and because you can already see the world spinning, he takes the flask out of your hands.

"He's fine. Stop worrying." He chuckles lightly. He throws his arm around your shoulders and brings you closer to his side, trying to comfort you.

"It's just karma I guess. He tried to be nice to me the other night and got nearly killed in return," you laugh bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Sam questions, not really understanding what you are talking about.

"Nothing. It just sucks to get attached to someone when we do this," you gesture into the darkness as you try to express yourself.

"Agree. But Dean can take care of himself. And there's no shame in having someone else on whom you can rely. It's much more dangerous for you to hunt alone, (y/n)." Sam shrugs.

"I've done this alone for six years and I'm doing just fine," you reply, not wanting to admit to yourself that it's much more fun to be with the Winchesters. Moreover that it feels much safer to hunt with such experienced hunters.

"I get that, I do. You don't have to care about anyone else but yourself." Sam suddenly sounds cold.

"It's not cause of that." You shake your head, whispering quietly.

"Then what's it about?" Sam turns to you and when you meet his eyes, you can see the anger mirroring in his gaze.

"When I was hunting with my mom...she always took bullets instead of me. She always rushed to help me, risking her life for me. You can guess how she died...saving my ass. I don't want it to happen to anyone else, not again." Tears roll down your cheeks, so you quickly wipe them off before Sam notices it.

"Sorry, (y/n). I shouldn't have been so harsh on you. I just never understood why you left the first time, you know." Sam sighs while he strokes your hip.

"It's okay." You nod and rest your head on his shoulder.

"Now...let's go back to our room, I will have a look on your leg." He lightly touches your thigh, making you wince of pain. You kind of forgot about your own injuries cause all the chaos with Dean.

Sam leads you back inside, where you sit down on a chair. The blood is still spilling out of your wound, soaking your favourite jeans. Sam has to cut the jeans off you before he is able to start stitching your wound. Although you drank a lot of whiskey, you can still feel the needle piercing through your flesh.

Once Sam's done, you ask him if he needs any help with stitching himself up, but he refuses your help and sends you to bed. You try to protest, but he makes quite a valid argument that you are too drunk to help him anyway. So you lie down on a bed in only a t-shirt and panties, not bothering to put on your pyjamas.

....

When you wake up, the room is empty. A sudden feeling spreads through your veins.  _They wouldn't have left without saying goodbye, right? Not after what I told Sam yesterday._

As you sit up and see their bags on the floor, you relieve. But that feeling is drastically changed, when you stand on the floor. You hiss of pain and look down on your thigh to see the bondage. It was definitely white last night, but right now it's soaked with blood again.

With a sigh you stumble into the bathroom and wash your face to wake you up. You realize that if Cas doesn't show up anytime soon, you will probably walk with a limp for at least a week.

You grit your teeth, preparing yourself for the incoming pain, as you rip off the bondage. You whine quietly and with trembling hands you throw the soaked bondage on the floor. After you take off your clothes, you hop into the shower bath.

Once you wash the soap from your whole body, you even tried to wash your fresh wound which hurt like hell, you also wash your hair. As you step out of the steaming shower and take a look at your clothes, which is too bloody to wear again, you grab a towel and wrap it around your whole body.

You hobble back to the bedroom looking for your bag. You curse yourself when you realize that you brought only toothbrush and pyjamas and left the rest in your car. At least the boys are gone.

You slowly open the door and peek out to look at the parking lot. When you make sure that there's no one, you rush to your car with your dirty clothes in hands, ignoring the shooting pain in your leg. The towel feels a bit short in the cold air though, sending shivers down your spine.

You bend down, throwing your dirty clothes in the trunk and rake over your bags to find the right one, where your clothes are. A sudden long whistle makes you jerk and you nearly hit your head against the opening of the trunk.

"I wasn't expecting to see this so early in the morning." A known voice chuckles behind you. Your face turns pale as you turn around yourself you meet Dean's amused eyes.

Even though you are mad at him right now to catch you like this, you are glad that he looks much better than yesterday. He stands there in front of the door to your room, smirking. If you didn't see him so hurt yesterday, you wouldn't even know that he nearly died.

"I'm glad to see that you are doing fine." You say with a light smile, ignoring his earlier exclaim.

"Well, I'm a tough guy, but your leg isn't." He points to your thigh and as you look down, you mutter more curses. The wound has opened and the blood started streaming down your leg again.

"You need any help?" He asks, when you turn away from him to find your clothes so you don't have to stand in the middle of the parking lot almost naked.

"No, I'll be right there." You wave your hand and send him to the room.

When you finally find your clothes, you quickly walk to the room, where Dean is talking to someone on the phone. You lock yourself in the bathroom and carefully put on some decent underwear. You also put on your t-shirt, but as you look at jeans and your bleeding leg, you realize that you would only damage your other pair of jeans.  _Well he has already seen me naked, so it shouldn't matter that much, right?_

You slowly walk out, breathing heavily and trying to hold back whining. Dean turns to you, mumbling something into the phone, before he hangs up.

"Sam should be back any minute, meanwhile I'm gonna stitch your leg up again." He says and motions to the chair.

"That's fine, I can do it myself." You sigh as you plop onto the chair. You stretch your leg and place it on the second one, grimacing as you move it.

"Yeah, keep telling this to yourself." He scoffs and crunches down. His eyes scan your leg and when his fingers touch your skin, you bite your lip as you remember what he can do.

Once he grabs the needle, you close your eyes, not wanting to see what he's doing. You try to concentrate on how he's holding your leg, lightly squeezing and how warm his hand is on your thigh. You blush a bit, when his hand moves up your thigh, which reminds you that you are half naked in front of the older Winchester.  _Again._

"Done," he says quietly after a while, his voice rough and low. When you open your eyes, Dean's green beautiful eyes are looking right into yours. You swallow hard, not being able to breathe for a second, because there it is again. The look on Dean's face looks the same like it did the first time. Without hate, anger and coldness.  _Why now? What changed his mind so suddenly?_

Your heart skips a beat, when he starts closing the gap between you, while he is stroking your naked leg, sending shivers down your spine with his touches. There are only a few inches between you, when the door flies open, making both of you jerk. Dean straightens up and his hand vanishes from your legs.

"Hey," Sam greets you as he walks inside with some bags. You turn around to be able to look at him and lightly smile at him, still a bit in shock from the situation which has just happened.

"Hi, where've you been?" You question him and ignore the fact that your voice is nearly high-pitched. Dean quietly chuckles next to you before he walks to the bags his brother put on the table.

"I went to buy some more bandages and food," he returns you a wide smile. "I'm glad I did," he adds when he notices your leg.

The other man crouches down and examines your leg. You stifle a laugh when you notice the serious look on Sam's face. He looks like a real doctor sometimes.

Sam gently and carefully bandages your leg, blushing lightly while he is doing so. That must be cause by the fact that you are sitting in panties in front of him.

Once he's done, you quickly put on your jeans, hissing of pain quietly when the cloth touches your wound. Afterwards all of you pack your things and make your way towards your cars.

"So, what now?" You ask as you lean onto your car, camouflaging that it actually hurts to stand.

Sam and Dean exchange a few looks, probably talking telepathically, before Sam turns to you with an offer.

"Well you can come with us to the bunker and stay for a while if you want." Sam says. A few seconds past before you open your mouth and want to answer them, but none words come out.

"Look, just come with us at least till your leg heals." Dean speaks up. You can't believe that it's Dean, who is convincing you to stay with them, when he's been treating you like crap lately.

If you come with them, what's the worst that could happen? You know the answer to that question, but you can't hunt in this kind of state anyway, so if you stayed in the safety of the bunker, it could be fine, right?

"Okay, but only till my leg heals." You nod.


	13. Chapter thirteen

As you hobble towards the fridge, you have to smile when you notice a delicious looking pie. You grab it from the fridge, looking cautiously around yourself if Dean isn't coming.

You sit down at the table with a huge smirk, before you start eating the apple pie, enjoying every damn piece. Sam enters the kitchen and when he sees you, he starts laughing.

"He's gonna kill you, you know it, right?" Sam warns you as he takes some vegetable from the fridge.

"Nah, he'll be fine, I'm gonna leave him something." You shrug and stuff your mouth even more.

"Then you don't realize how much he loves pies. He loves them as much as he loves his car." Sam chuckles, joining you at the table.

"You're joking, right?" You swallow hard, the pie suddenly tastes bitterly.

"No." He shakes his head and starts laughing even more when he notices your scared expression.

"I should go and buy him another one." You sigh not wanting to make Dean angry cause of a stupid pie. You jump from the chair and put the rest of the pie into the fridge, praying that Dean won't notice it before you return with a new one.

You rush to you room, which is a bit difficult cause of your hurt leg. Castiel still hasn't showed up, so you are stuck with the Winchesters for now. You've been in the bunker for two days already and you have to admit that this place is pretty awesome.

You are just putting on some jeans, when you hear him screaming from the kitchen.  _Shit, too late._

There are heard loud footsteps coming closer to you in a very fast way. Before you have a chance to hide yourself or try to run away, which would be useless anyway cause you are slow as a snail, the door bursts open. In the doorway a very angry Dean is standing, fuming and narrowing his eyes on you.

"How dare you!" He exclaims and with two long steps, he's right in front of your face. Your breath hitches as you meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dean...But you wouldn't be able to eat the whole pie anyway and I ate only a few pieces," you say calmly, crossing your arms on your chest.

"What? Are you telling me that I wouldn't be able to eat a whole pie?" He gasps, sounding hurt.

"Yeah. But for me it wouldn't be any problem," you reply, slightly smirking. Dean starts laughing, not believing you at all. When he notices your serious expression, he stops.

"Seriously?" He chuckles.

"Wanna bet?" You raise an eyebrow at him.

"Deal." He nods and starts leaving your room.

"Where are you going so fast?" You yell at him.

"I'm going to buy us some more pies!" He shouts back from the hallway. Well....this will be interesting.

.......

You narrow your eyes on Dean, who is sitting across the table and watches your every move. Sam is standing above you and holds a stopwatch.

"Are you ready?" The younger brother says when he's prepared himself. You answer shortly, not leaving Dean's gaze.

"Okay, so ready, set......go!" Sam exclaims and gives you a permission to start eating. You break the staring fight with Dean and start paying attention to the blueberry pie in front of you.

You and Dean have made a bet, if you win, he's gonna let you drive his Baby and if he wins, you will wash his whole car till it gleams.

You have to say that Dean is an amazingly fast eater, so you stuff your mouth as fast as you can. You watch him while you are chewing the food inside your mouth. When it starts looking like Dean's gonna win, you put such a huge piece in your mouth that you are almost not able to breath.

"Done!" Dean exclaims, jumping from the chair and showing Sam his tongue to prove that he's eaten everything.

"Son of a bitch!" You groan, spitting some of the pie on the table.

"C'mon, you couldn't have thought that you would actually beat me, (y/n)." Dean scoffs before he highfives with Sam.  _Such a traitor!_

"You should probably change into something more comfortable." Dean smirks.

"Don't worry, Dean, you won't be able to recognize your car after I'm done with it." You pout and make your way to your room.  _Damn Winchester._

In your room you put on some shorts and pair it up with a tank top, which is a bit shorter than it should be and shows your tattoo, but you don't care. It's only for washing the car.

You quickly glance at the wound on your thigh, lightly touching it. Even though it doesn't hurt as much as before, it's still fresh.

On your way you grab a bucket and a sponge. In the garage you fill the bucket with water and add some detergent. You place your hands on you hips, as you eye the car up, frowning slightly when you notice some smudges and mud near the tires.  _Let's get it over with._

You are halfway through, listening to your headphones during your work, when suddenly someone touches your shoulder. You jump on your spot and turn around to face the person, who scared the hell out of you.

Dean cocks his head to the right side, when you continue to listen to your music. You raise an eyebrow at him, refusing to stop listening to songs, if he's here just to annoy you. He rolls his eyes before he takes one of your earphone out of your ear.

"Hey!" You exclaim with a frown.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna help you. You wouldn't wash it properly anyway," he says and points to his own bucket. You just nod and put on back your headphones before you return to washing his precious car.

You start humming quietly after a while, ignoring Dean's presence and lightly moving your body into the rhythm. As you move towards another dirty spot on the door of the car, you trip over the bucket, falling onto the wet ground with a yelp.

"Fuck," you shout and start getting up. Dean jogs towards you, but when he sees the scene he lets a loud howl of laughter. You pull out your headphones and place it with your phone on a safe spot, where is no water.

"Shut up, Dean," you growl and shoot a very angry glare towards him. When he notices how angry you actually are, he starts laughing even more. You mutter some curses and try to calm your temper down, but with laughing Dean behind your back it's difficult.

Your whole top is wet and it starts to be see-through... _shit, that's just what I needed..._

"Dean, I'm serious, shut you mouth, or..." You yell at him, but he cuts in on you.

"Or what?" He chuckles and looks at you with such an expression that you decide to wipe this look off his face.

With one swift motion you grab your wet sponge from the ground and throw it at his face. Once you realize what you've done, you clasp your hand over your mouth.

As the sponge falls down off Dean's face and reveals his shocked expression, you start laughing, not being able to hold it back.

"You're gonna so pay for this," he whispers quietly, but you can hear the threat in his voice crystal clear.  _Fuck._

As you meet his dark eyes, laughter dies in your throat. It's not because Dean looks angry, he looks determined, which is even worse.

"Dean..look, I'm sorry, I didn't want to do that," you plead, but it would probably sound a bit better, if you didn't giggle all the time.

As soon as Dean lunches for you, you run out of his reach around the car. Dean doesn't hesitate and starts chasing you. You would probably have a chance to save yourself, if your damned leg wouldn't be injured.

"This isn't fair!" You shriek when Dean wraps his arm around your waist and lifts you from the ground.

"You started it, (y/n)." You can hear the smirk in his voice while he is whispering to your ear these words.

And then he starts tickling you. You try to hold the laughter back, which motivates Dean even more and when he finds your most ticklish spot, you start giggling uncontrollably.

You try to wriggle out of his grip, which is quite difficult, when your body shakes with laughter, so Dean carries you to the bonnet, where he secures you by pinning your body to the cold metal.

"Dean....please...stop it..." You say in between all the giggles.

All at once he stops, but his hands stay on your hips, lightly lifting your tank top. You can feel his warm hands on your skin and when you realize that you are laying on the impala and Dean is standing between your legs, the temperature in the room raises.

There's barely some space between your bodies and on top of that, you are completely wet, your clothes sticking to your skin and you are sure that Dean can see your underwear.

Dean's gaze flickers towards your lips for a second, before returning to meet your eyes, his intense gaze causing your cheeks to redden. You want to touch him, so much. You want him to touch you even more. But it's not a good idea and you are pretty sure that he is aware of that too.

"I heard you...back in the motel," he whispers, bending down closer to you and lightly squeezing your hips.

"You care about me, don't you?" He asks quietly, still looking directly into your eyes, searching for answers. When you keep your mouth shut, he sighs.

He takes your hands in his and pulls you up, so you sit. He still stands between your thighs though.

"Sammy told me about your mum......," Hhe starts and when you open your mouth to say something, he stops you as he raises his hand in front of your face.

"I know, he shouldn't have...but I needed to know...why you would do such thing and I understand, I really do..." He trails off and looks down at your connected hands.

When he looks back into your eyes, there's so much caring and tenderness in his green ones that it almost shocks you.

"But I want you to know that I would never let that happen, not again. We have Castiel on our side and me and Sam are great hunters, you would be safe with us...with me," he adds before he backs away from you letting go of your hands.

You stare at the man in front of you in complete shock, not knowing what to say or what to do.

"It's already too late for you to make a decision for both us and you keep returning anyway." He awkwardly scratches the back of his head before he turns on his heel and starts heading out of the garage.

"Dean, wait," you shout after him, jumping down from the car.

"I'm sorry...I should have told you," you say simply. He stays there for a few more seconds, expecting that you will say something more. You have to think it through though. So he just nods and leaves.


	14. Chapter fourteen

You are currently sitting in the library and trying to read some super difficult book to focus on something else than Dean, but he keeps popping in your mind.

And so does your mum. She's there, reminding you of what you can cause to people who actually care about you. Even though Dean promised you that he would never let that happen, you never know. No one can know what can happen during a hunt.

You rub your eyes, having no idea what you will do. Are you able to leave the boys after everything you've been through? Or to leave  _him_?

"Hey, you ok?" A person steps into the library and you don't have to raise your head to know who it is.

"Yeah." You smile lightly, afraid to look at him, cause his brother might have already told him what happened.

"What are you reading?" He asks as he sits next to you and you are really glad that he doesn't question your mood any further.

Sam finally helps you to take your mind off Dean and because Dean doesn't appear in the library if he doesn't have to, you don't see him for a couple of hours.

"Dinner's ready!" You shout, your voice echoing in the halls. After a few hours of educating yourself with Sam, your rumbling stomach forced you to cook something.

You decided to cook some quick pasta, because you are too hungry to cook some huge meal.

Sam joggs to you almost immediately, grinning.

"Looks good." He says as he stands next you. He hugs you around your shoulder and kisses you on your cheek, making you blush.

"Thanks for the dinner, we kind of needed a woman's hand in here." He chuckles and takes his plate to the table.

You roll your eyes, but a small smile tugs on your lips.

Dean joins you and Sam a bit later, but when he does, you notice that you can't take your eyes off him. It looks like your heart made the decision for you.

All of you eat peacefully, when suddenly someone bangs on the door. You jump on your chair, which amuses boys and your actions are rewarded with their chuckle.

But when there's another loud bang on the door, serious expressions set on their faces.

Dean and Sam get up and make their way up the stairs to the main door. They exchange a long look, before Sam takes out his gun and Dean opens the door.

"Where've you been so long?" Dean exclaims when he sees the intruder.

"I was busy, Dean." The person answers calmly and you immediately know who it is even before he enters.

You nod at Castiel, when they come downstairs. He doesn't hesitate and directly comes to you, placing his fingers on your forehead to heal. The weird feeling flows into your thigh and when you look at the spot where your wound was, it's gone.

Castiel does the same thing for Dean and you can see the immediate relief in Dean's green eyes.

Cas joins you for the dinner and he talks with the brothers like he is one of them too. You kind of forgave him, but it will take a while until you feel comfortable around him.

When Castiel leaves, boys help you to do the dishes. You make a good team and it's really fun, even though you just wash some dishes.

As you go back into your room and see your duffel bag in the corner, you remember what kind of deal you had with the Winchesters. That you will stay here only till your leg heals.  _Stupid Cas._

You sit on the bed, thinking and replaying what Dean told you. You look at your things and realize that there's no urge to run away from them. That you would actually hate packing your things and driving away to a disgusting motel all by yourself. And most of all –  _without him._

When you stand up, you have already made up your mind. So you walk to Dean's room and softly knock on his door.

Once he opens them, you can see how tensed he is.

"Came to say goodbye this time?" He smiles, but it's cold and you know that he's hiding his true emotions.

"Can I come in?" You whisper. He doesn't question it and just lets you in.

As you step inside, his scent hits you hard. It's everywhere and if you were here alone, you would probably jump on his bed and start sniffing his covers like a lunatic.

You turn around to face Dean again, who seems to be a bit confused.

"Look, I came here because you were right. I can't be away from you, not anymore. I tried but nothing works to take my mind off you. It freaking sucks to hunt without you guys and be alone. There's no one annoying me, there's no one whom I could save ass and there's no one else who would eat my food and there's no one else who would watch Dr. Sexy with me and-" You keep rambling, before Dean cuts in on you.

"Stop." He chuckles and cups your face with his hands.

"You're freaking adorable, when you are nervous cause of me," he whispers before he bends down to kiss you.

The kiss is gentle at first, like he's afraid of losing you again and making sure that you are not going anywhere.

Your heart is beating super fast, nearly jumping out of your chest and your cheeks are flushed with heat. When you tangle your fingers into his soft hair, he deepens the kiss, making you moan.

His hands travel to your little back, pulling you closer to him. He bites your lower lip and your breath hitches as you feel his hands on your butt.

He starts pushing you towards his bed and you obey, falling on the covers with him. He breaks the kiss as he looks deep into your eyes.

"I've wanted to do this for so long, you have no idea." He groans before he kisses you again with such hunger that it makes your head dizzy.

_**THE END** _

_**So....this is my goodbye, I hope that you liked this fic, let me know in the comments!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about it!:) I hope that you like it:)


End file.
